For The Good of the Village: Hyuuga Arc
by MistressWinowyll
Summary: Second Arc. Hinata has survived the horrific trials of Wave, but with some pleasant results. She has grown. Her Naruto has seen the treasure behind her shyness and has promised to always be there for her. However, with her duties to her Clan and suitors coming from all over the Shinobi nations seeking the prized Hyuuga bloodline, will she be able stay the course?
1. Ch 1 Her Man

**AN: Greetings, everyone!**

**I am MistressWinowyll**

**I know most of you have already read this chapter and are probably wondering what I am doing. Honestly, this is something I should have done earlier, but simply forgot that I was supposed to break this arc with the last one, the Wave Arc. So, with that said, I have severed this piece from the other to create this next 'book', if you will: Suitors.**

**Respectfully,**

**Your Mistress.**

***************READREADREADREADREADREADREAD READREADREADREADREADREADREAD READREADREADREADREADREAD****************  
**

**PS- IF YOU HAVE NOT READ For The Good Of The Village: Wave Arc, PLEASE DO. THIS PART OF THE STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE UNLESS YOU DO!  
**

**xxx**

**For The Good Of The Village: Suitors Arc**

**Ch 1 Her Man**

Sakura wouldn't believe what she was seeing had she not been here, personally, witnessing it.

Naruto was the center of attention in the middle of Ichiraku. Sasuke and Hinata nibbling on their ramen, nodding here and there about certain events during the mission. It nearly took her breath that they actually survived meeting two B ranked Chuunin, an A Rank Jounin missing nin, both in the Bingo book, and an assistant that was captured being returned to Konoha by Kakashi's rival.

They actually saved a village, faced death at least three times over, grew exponentially in their skill, and all came back with stories she couldn't believe! All of this in only two weeks!

What was she doing during that time?

She had been planning Sasuke's return while that pest Ino was trying to one up her at every chance she had. She even bought the same dress she was going to wear when she went on her first date with Sasuke-kun when he came back!

Bitch, Sakura thought angrily.

Also, didn't it mean anything to Sasuke that she was now out of that itchy, smelly (she would never tell him it was smelly. It's so unladylike), and limiting cast?

She couldn't wear her normal spandex, so she was forced to wear sweat pants or long dresses to try to and cover that horrid thing, but Sasuke had yet to ask her of how cumbersome it was or what she was doing to get back on her feet.

While he was out spreading the great Uchiha name, she had to wonder if he missed her at all.

"Uhm...Sasuke-kun," Sakura's shoulders fidgeted nervously, "You did some pretty amazing things, huh? I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it! You really are the best, Sasuke-kun."

"We all worked really hard, Sakura." Sasuke stirred his noodles, looking into its soupy broth. "We actually made a difference for someone else. It was...a good mission."

"Well, I bought a new dress I would like to show you. You can see it during our date?"

"Hn," Sasuke ignored her, turning back to Naruto and Hinata. He deliberately spoke to her without even looking in her direction.

_That had to be a bad sign,_ Sakura thought warily.

"You could have learned a lot on our last mission. Naruto certainly did."

"Yep," Naruto rubbed his nose, his voice raised in joy. "You should have been there. We kicked so much ass."

"Naruto," Sakura grouched, "Stop saying bad words in front of a lady!"

"Hinata doesn't mind, right Hinata-chan?" Naruto cheekily turned to Hinata.

"I was talking about myself as well, baka!"

"You know, screaming is also very unlady like, Sakura." Sasuke winced, considering her bellowing mouth was right next to his ear.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun." She played with his hair, making him shuffle away from her.

Taking a breath, now that she could talk, Hinata's fingers pressed against the other, shyly answering Naruto's question. "W-well, if we're t-talking in public, it's not a ba-bad idea to keep it to a minimum, Naruto-kun."

"Eh?" Naruto's smile fell. "Was it bothering you?"

"N-not at all!" She waved her hands frantically, afraid to offend him, "It's just, well, you just get into your stories and there might be kids who hear those words. I don't mind, but..."

"You want me to stop, Hina-chan?" Naruto looked sincerely into her eyes, weighing her every word.

Hinata's hands folded cutely into each other. Naruto was so intent in pleasing her that it was just too sweet to ignore.

She shook her head, indigo locks swaying. "I like the way you are, Naruto-kun."

"Really?" Naruto leaned forward, "I'll stop. I'll do it!"

"No, its fine." Hinata blush, her fingers raising timidly to hook with his. "Thank you, though."

"Eh?" He pondered. "Why?"

"For caring what I thought." She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "Thank you."

A cheesy grin and chuckle left his lips before saying, "Anytime...Hina-chan."

"Naruto!" Sakura barked, forgetting she was still next to his ear and leaning over Sasuke to get her point across. "Now that you have a girlfriend you need to consider what makes her uncomfortable! You're always just thinking of yourself! Sheesh, you're always so annoying to a maiden's heart!"

"Th-that's not true, Sakura-san," Hinata quickly came to his rescue, waving her hands to distract her. "Naruto-kun is very polite and kind! He considers my feelings all the time. And," Hinata taps her fingers uncomfortably, "he is very romantic."

Sakura scoffed in disbelief. "Really? Prove it."

Hinata and Naruto stared at each other. "When I was injured, he stayed by my door and wouldn't leave till he was sure I was okay."

"Really?" Sakura tossed the idea around, agreeing it was kind of sweet to have a boy wait by your side. "He wasn't trying to peek in your room, was he? He's a total pervert!"

"I wouldn't do that to Hinata-chan!" Naruto barked at her, making her back up.

_When did Naruto ever feel comfortable yelling at me? _She thought to herself.

"Don't yell at him, Sakura," Sasuke mumbled, trying to get Sakura off of his shoulder. "You're being annoying."

Sakura flinched, unable to believe her Sasuke-kun was doing.

"You're defending him, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, "He's not too bad once you get past the screeching, nail across the chalkboard voice and obnoxious laughing. Naruto was actually pretty dependable out on the battle field."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned at her, pointing his thumb at his chest, "Sasuke and I are friends now. He totally worships the ground I walk on and calls me Kami-sama! He can't help following me around and such. I think he's got a man crush on me."

"Shut up, dobe."

Naruto just chuckled noisily, enjoying the attention.

Sakura couldn't grasp the reality before her. Sasuke was letting Naruto say whatever he wanted.

Was she in a different universe or something?

Hinata played with the ends of her hair, still thinking back of her and Naruto's little dates.

"One other thing we did was go to the beach and picked up sea shells together. Look," Hinata dug out a really sea worn and pokey fiery looking conch shell. "Isn't it pretty?"

Uncomfortably, Sakura took it in her hand, twisting it around. "It looks like Naruto."

Hinata agreed, putting it back in her pocket.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "You hear that, dobe? You're pretty."

Naruto, unfazed by the taut, stood a little taller. "Yep, I sure am."

Hinata simply giggled.

Naruto snapped his fingers, remembering something.

"Oh, and Hinata showed me how to chakra walk! Look!" Naruto jumped into the air, flipped, and planted his feet successfully onto the low ceiling, grinning down with an accomplished smirk on his face.

"Naruto, if you dirty the ceiling you're cleaning it up," Ayame lectured, her arms across her chest as she stared at him.

"Hai, Ayame, nee-chan!"

Sakura was, despite her pride, was amazed. "Wow...that's really impressive."

"We all can do it," Sasuke mumbled, moving a little bit further away from Sakura's smother's, touchy hands.

Sakura felt uncomfortable, but her spirits were brighten when she turned to Sasuke, "Can you teach me how to do that, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke simply ignored her.

"I can teach you, Sakura."

"Sure you could," Sakura huffed, turned back to Sasuke to hopefully coax him into helping her.

"Uhm, Sakura, I'm doing it now! Why won't you think I couldn't help you?"

"I don't want your help," She snapped, turning back to Sasuke with a pretty smile, "I want Sasuke's help."

Again, Naruto looked deflated at her harsh denial. "But...I'm really good at this."

She acted like she had not heard Naruto.

"So, Sasuke, when would you like to show me? I'll be available to you anytime." Sakura preened her pretty hair and batted her eyes.

Sasuke got up, stuffed his hands in his pockets, tossed down some money and started to leave. "You know what, Sakura, I think I liked being in this team when you weren't here."

Sakura was unable to breath at such an indelicate remark. It was so...rude.

Naruto jumped from the ceiling, tucked, and landed on his feet next to Hinata. "Lets go, Hinata. I'm obviously not taken very serious here."

Hinata agreed.

Taking his hand, the two young teens left the Ichiraku stand with Sakura lingering behind, trying to figure out...

"What did I do wrong?"

xxx

The trio headed back to the middle of town when they came to the crossroads of their departure. Hinata lived on one side of the village, Sasuke the other, as well as Naruto.

"I'll keep you company to your home, Hinata-chan," Naruto offered her his arm, which she gladly took.

Sasuke watched them for a moment, appraising their relationship and their differences in status.

"You know this won't last, don't you?" Sasuke offered.

Naruto gave him a rude snort.

"Why do you always have to be such a jerk?"

Hinata frowned, fidgeting her fingers and her hands together.

"Unless you can prove your worth to her father she won't be able to even get you past the front door, Naruto." He shrugged, uninterested if he believed him or not. "Believe what you want, but you can't beat clan tradition. Good luck."

He started to walk away, flicking his fingers in a wave.

"Hey, teme!"

Sasuke stopped.

"If you ever want to come over, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt you too bad to have dinner or something. We could actually hang out."

"I'll think about it." He continued on home at a casual pace, disappearing into the crowd.

Naruto and Hinata were together, staring at the other happy to be in each other's presence. One of the lamps on the road they were on lit up, soon followed by all the others.

It was getting dark.

"You're going to have to go home soon, aren't you?"

Hinata's eyes drooped a little, unhappily agreeing.

"Here! Stay right there, okay?"

Blinking, she nodded.

Taking her hand, he lead her to a bench, and sat her down.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"okay."

**"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"**

Out of thin air a hundred Naruto's appeared and were soon dashing all over the place.

While Hinata was curious of what Naruto was doing, she didn't like that she was going to be away from him after being used to having him so close to her now. She sighed remorsefully.

He was going to come back soon and she already missed him.

"Ryo for your thoughts?"

Looking up under her dark locks, she saw Sakura in front of her, uncomfortably troubled by her teams newest developments.

"Sakura-san."

"Mind if I join you, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked mildly, hoping to at least feel like she could get someplace with someone for a chance.

Hinata shifted on the bench, offering it to Hurano.

In muted patience, both kunoichis sat next to the other, not saying a word. Every now and then a blond haired blur would pass by with something in his hands.

"I'm doing something wrong, aren't I, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata made a cute noise, curious as to what Sakura was saying.

"You know, I've been in love with Sasuke-kun since we were little. I've only ever saw myself with him...ever." Sakura admitted, her hands smoothing down the front of her red skirt. "No matter what I say, no matter what I offer, no matter how much I beg, he still hasn't changed his attitude towards me."

Hinata tapped her fingers, unsure of what Naruto's ex crush was trying to get at.

"I'm not sure what you want me to tell you, Sakura-san." Hinata exhaled, not used to talking to someone else, especially someone Naruto had a long standing one sided heartfelt admiration with, about their feelings.

"You got the boy of your dreams," Sakura sighed, envy thick in her next words. "You got him even when he wasn't looking at you in one mission. I'm happy for you, really."

"Thank you."

"I've been on dozens of missions with Sasuke and, no matter how hard I try, he has never even acknowledged me like he does you or Naruto now."

Twiddling her thumbs, Hinata waited to hear the rest of what Sakura had to say.

"Was one mission really that much of a difference between you and I? Can you tell me what I'm doing so wrong that Naruto and you are doing so right?"

Hinata took a moment to really think of how she was going to try and explain what she felt, as a Hyuuga's perception and Naruto's girlfriend, to assist with Sakura's misery.

"You don't listen, Sakura-san."

"Eh?"

Swallowing hard, Hinata couldn't think of another time where she felt so nervous about telling someone about their faults. Normally, no one ever went to her for advice.

Except for Naruto.

Thinking of him made her blush, but she tried to focus on Sakura instead of her boyfriend for a moment.

"You tell him what you think he wants to hear and what you think makes you happy, not what makes him happy."

"But I always consider Sasuke in everything I do! There isn't a moment where I'm not planning nearly every hour around him so that I could make him happy! How could you say that?" Sakura asked in exasperation.

"How does that make Sasuke-kun feel?"

"He says I'm annoying." Sakura mumbled, toeing a rock at her feet with her sandals.

"Has that made you stop doing those things?"

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, flapping her hands on her thighs, "How can I? I love him! I want him to know it!"

"But, he just said it annoys him." Hinata injected in the middle of Sakura's soon to be rant.

Sakura's rebuttal fell from her lips.

"Then, what would you suggest I do?"

Just as Hinata was about to answer, a score of Naruto's crowded in front of her, exchanging things between theirs hands. Once in a while, a Naruto would jump up and wave at Hinata.

Hinata would wave back, barely able to contain her curiosity as to what Naruto was up to.

"Honestly, Sakura-san, I don't think you want my advice."

Sakura flinched, deeply wounded by someone as sweet and kind as Hinata telling her that. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I think you want someone to encourage you to keep doing what you're doing, hoping your hard work will eventually succeed. You've been chasing Sasuke-kun for years. I know, it has been the same way for me watching Naruto-kun, but I didn't have the courage to tell him how I felt until we almost died protecting the other."

"Is that what I need to do?" Sakura asked hopefully, looking ready to put her life in peril just to get Sasuke's attention.

"No, but I think you need to ask yourself this," Hinata stood up when all the Naruto's disappeared in a large puff of smoke, revealing a single Naruto with two bouquet of flowers in his hands. "If you find yourself doing the same thing over and over again and not getting the results you want, then maybe you need to do something different."

Sakura wilted under that thought.

"Or find yourself another goal."

Sakura simply bowed her head at that ever further.

"But...what?"

Hinata grinned merrily, walking away from Sakura with her last words of advice. "I already told you to listen to Sasuke-kun, but you had convinced me that it wasn't the right answer. That is the only thing I can say for right now, Sakura-san. All I know is that it helped me. Good luck."

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto jogged to his girlfriend, handing her a large multicolored mix of flowers that looked like it would require almost two hands just to wrap around the stems. "These are for you."

"They're lovely," Hinata took them, dipping her nose to smell their different fragrances.

Sakura got up and strode over to both of them.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan. Are you okay? You look...unhappy."

"Naruto, these aren't from the Yamanaka shop. Where did you get them?" Sakura poked at a few of the flowers, then noticed some of them still had dirt on the leaves with roots still hanging out of the bottom.

"Oh, I went to all of the training grounds to pick them for Hinata. Do you like them?" He asked, grabbing a daisy out of the bouquet still in his hands and offering it Sakura.

Sakura took it, but frowned at him. "But they're all uncoordinated, mismatched, and clash. You should have just paid for the flowers from Ino's shop! Why do you have to be so cheap?"

Naruto winced, glancing at Hinata to see if she felt the same way.

Hinata's brows dipped in tepid anger. "They are wonderful, Naruto-kun, and I love them. Besides," She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he all but melted at, "It's not everyday you get flowers from the future Hokage."

"Oh, please," Sakura rolled her eyes, huffing out a mocking air.

"You really are the best girlfriend, Hinata-chan," He gave her a hug, nuzzling his cheek next to hers. "I want to hurry up and drop the bad news to Anko-chan. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Anko-chan?" Sakura asked, curious and confused.

They both continued to talk despite Sakura's inquiry.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, Naruto-kun. I have to report to sensei and my father."

Naruto pouted in disappointment, but he perked up immediately. "I'll find a way to see you, Hinata-chan."

"I know you will, Naruto-kun."

One more peck, a lingering of fingers, and, for the first time since their mission all the way to and back from Wave, they were separated and not going to see each other till who knew when.

Hinata sighed so deeply that it felt like a big piece of her had just left her.

"You really shouldn't encourage him like that," Sakura pointed out, gesturing at her daisy and Hinata's bouquet. "He's only going to keep thinking it's going to happen."

"I believe it will happen," Hinata expressed in her own resolve. "I have seen Naruto's true strength. I believe he can do anything if he puts his minds to it."

"C'mon, Hinata," Sakura offered in a congenial laugh, "I know you love him, but it's simply never going to happen. He doesn't have it in him to be so."

Hinata's brow pinched at Sakura, in a rare show of anger that Sakura could so easily dismiss Naruto's dreams. "Then that is your opinion, Sakura-san."

Sakura could feel Hinata's anger start to mount, and it baffled her.

"Wait? You're mad at me, Hinata-chan?"

"Sakura-san," It was Hinata's turn to look over her shoulder and stare with waning patience at her listener. "Whenever someone even says something remotely bad about Sasuke-kun, you would automatically punch them or hit them to the other side of the nearest wall. Be careful, because now you're talking bad about my Naruto-kun. Please, stop it."

Sakura watched as shy, mousey, and perpetually peaceful Hinata walked away...

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Sakura gulped at the reality of what she just heard.

...after giving her first and very real threat to another woman talking bad about her man.


	2. Ch 2 Step Forward

**For The Good Of The Village: Suitors Arc**

**Ch 2 Step Forward.**

Paper flipped onto itself in the grizzled hands of the Hokage. His withered gaze lingering on different parts of the file in front of him with a halo of smoke coming from his pipe, causing a hazy film in the small interrogating room. An interested grunt here, an extended 'hmmm' there expressed what he may have been thinking as he went over the report.

Ibiki stood next to him, his dark eyes locked onto their prisoner, Haku from Kiri. The young teen calmly sat before them, restrained and compliant to each and every question.

He even revealed things that had surprised them concerning valuable outposts and secret entrances into the Village Of Mists.

Zabuza had revealed many things to Haku as his master, giving utter faith and hope to his young pupil.

Sarutobi nodded, pleased with the information in hand. Everything that was given, was done so freely without the need of any torture or inquisition techniques need or suggested. It was a positive use of intel, however, it had a counter that made everything offered frightening minor compared to what else was written on the very last line.

_Haku from Kiri knows Uzumaki Naruto is a Jinchuuriki of Konoha._

Closing the file, he handed it to Ibiki and turned his weathered nose towards Haku.

Haku serenely waited for any questions coming his way.

"You surprise me, Haku. You held nothing back, including a few bits that would definitely put Kiri in a vulnerable state should we apply what you've given us. However, I have to ask, 'why'. From what you've told us," Sarutobi gestured to the file in Ibiki's hands, "this could very well be the end of Kiri as we all know it. Isn't that traitorous to Zabuza's memory?"

Haku shook his head, "No, Hokage-sama. It would be fulfilling Zabuza-sama's will as well as my own."

"How so?" The Third asked over his steepled fingeres.

"Zabuza-sama didn't like the way things were when he left Kiri many years ago. He wanted to change the political infrastructure as well as the way our people viewed those with a Kekkei Gekkai, like mine. They were weakening their own people with witch hunts caused by the Youndaime Mizukage had set because of his fear of a coupe. Everything that Kiri had buillt and had taught him were being washed away by a charismatic figure who made everyone afraid of their own people with bloodlimits."

The Hokage and Ibiki considered Haku's words.

"You really believed that was your master's intention?"

Haku nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, all he talked about was the rebirth of Kiri, but only after it had been torn down from inside the Hokage's standing when he left till now. Last we heard the Mizukage had gone missing, a Jinchuuriki, like Naruto-kun, and there were those who had formed a rebel alliance of those with a Kekkei Genkkai now trying to reshape it to something better."

Ibiki and the Third had heard the same thing.

"If this is the case, why were you and Zabuza not allowed to join their ranks? It would seem to have been a better idea to go with a like minded army."

Haku looked away sadly, "We were on one of the Hunter Nin's most wanted list that was still in effect. If we tried to join, it would draw the attention of the powers back at Kiri of the location of the rebel forces. Zabuza-sama took it upon himself to draw whatever forces he could away from the rebel factions and aid however he could in his own way."

Both Leaf nins knew of Zabuza's horrible crimes against fellow Konoha shinobi and other nins surrounding Kiri and the events at Wave, but there was no doubt he was a loyal shinobi to his cause.

It was an honorable way to die as a ninja.

"Haku, I have to ask you what do you intend to do if we decide to let you go?"

Haku's mouth worked, unable to really answer something so idly spoken.

"I honestly don't know. What would I be allowed to do?"

The Hokage shrugged, gesturing to the door. "Well, pretty much anything you wanted. You could go back to Kiri and try to to rejoin the group attempting to take over the land of your master. Would you like to do that?"

Haku's fingers itched, tempting him on an emotional level. "I...definitely would have considered that, but...I think I'm going to seek something else, if I could and with your permission, Hokage-sama."

"Hmm? What would that be, Haku?"

Bowing his head low, he touched his head to the floor, perfectly supplicant and submissive. "I would like to stay here and, if I could, assist Konoha and my friends, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto."

Leaning back into his chair, Sarutobi stroked his beard in consideration. "Well now, why would you ask something like that?"

"Hokage-sama, When I was but a peasant picking herbs they were extremely kind to me. I felt no pleasure using their good natures for the sake of furthering Zabuza's will, but I know I would like to make it up to them, for the rest of my life, if I could possibly, hopefully, be their friend?"

The Third Hokage let a grandfatherly smile slip. "That is a very good reason, Haku. Any other reason I should take into consideration?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Haku never let his head lift from the floor, but the inflection of his voice rose with the importance of his next claim. "I would humbly request because they both have found their precious person to protect and grow stronger for. They have the same spirit and purpose in their lives as I did in mine, Hokage-sama."

"And that is?"

"To protect and love each other, as I would Zabuza-sama and, with your permission, them."

Ibiki and the Hokage exchanged an agitated glance. "What do you mean by 'protect and love each other' Haku?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata are in love, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi Hiruzen closed his eyes, already seeing the oncoming wrath of every Hyuuga council member and Hiashi himself ready to storm his door if word of this got out.

The timing couldn't have been worse.

"Anything else?"

Haku's head turned a little, showing a childish blush and uncomfortable squirm twitch his shoulders. "Could I...possibly...maybe..."

"What else would you want, Haku?"

"...a rabbit?"

"Hm?"

"I had a rabbit when I was with Zabuz-sama. If I can't, I understand, but I really enjoyed owning a rabbit. I think I would like one again, if I could."

"I'll take it into consideration. Ibiki."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage watched Ibiki place a hand on Haku's shoulder after he got up gracefully. The young teen waved a friendly good bye as the door closed behind him.

Rubbing his temples, the Hokage felt very old. Standing up, he felt a small bout of dizziness. It has been happening more often as of late, but he didn't want to worry anyone.

Well, anyone other than himself that is.

Making his way back to his tower, the thought it might be a good idea to send a message to Kurenai-chan. She might want to be made aware of this upcoming developments as well.

It wouldn't do to have her unprepared to defend her precious student, now would it?

xxx

Hinata had finished taking her bath and was now brushing her hair. Looking into a small vanity with several vases filled with the bouquet of wild flowers bringing several splashes of color into her dull room, she couldn't stop thinking of Naruto. Her room had always been perfectly neat, colorless, and drab, sort of how she felt inside of her home. Now, just like the fiery, bumbling, and, yet, heart felt passion of her crush now love, there was color in her life! Her senses were alive! Everywhere she looked, he was there filling her with something beautiful, wild, and chaotic.

She loved it.

Sighing with the savory fragrances around her, she hummed happily while she pulled her brush through her locks, wondering, if possible, about growing her hair out. She knew Sakura had long, pretty hair. Did he like it long as well?

Before she thought about how her hair looked on her mother, a knock on her door awoke her from her reverie.

Padding to the door, her father was there, perfectly neutral in tone and expression.

"Otou-sama," She lowered her head respectfully.

"Hinata," Hiashi replied, still neutral and stoic. "I have personally come to let you know there will be a gathering early tomorrow. All the Clan Heads of Konoha will be there and your presence is mandatory. Do you understand?"

Hinata swallowed hard, hoping that she had more time to spend with Naruto before anything like this would have happened. If Neji said was true, then there was a very strong possibility that Sasuke's prediction was the perfect warning to an inevitable circumstance.

"Yes, Otou-sama."

Hiashi had been looking at Hinata this whole time, but it was when he lifted his gaze past her head and onto all the colorful flowers on her shelves, vanity, and night stands, did he choose to walk in and inspected them.

"There are no flowers missing in our gardens."

Hinata shook her head, her little chest trying to control the thrumming beat of her heart. "I did not get these from the garden, Otou-sama."

"Where are they from then?"

"From all over the training grounds of Konoha, Otou-sama."

"Hmm," Hiashi lifted his finger to touch one, then noticed a brightly orange red conch shell sitting in between two vases. "And this?"

"I found it on the beach while on the mission in Wave Country. My team mates and I collected shells when we had some time off."

"Team mates?" Hiashi's voice raised in inflection, purposely looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hai, Otou-sama."

"Your mother was very fond of sea shells and flowers, Hinata," Hiashi picked up the spiraling knobby piece, inspecting it's symmetry. "You remind me of her more and more."

Hinata froze where she stood, unable to believe he was starting to bring up her mother.

Even mentioning her in slight was enough to earn his wrath. Her father seemed...different.

"Did you succeed in your mission, Hinata?"

"Hai," She spoke clearly, obviously very proud of that accomplishment. "I truly believe my team mates and I brought honor to the village and to the Hyuuga, Otou-sama."

Hiashi paused, obviously taking her bout of confidence she now displayed in front of him. She had yet to tap her fingers or stutter once.

"I will ask the Hokage to allow me to review the report from Kakashi and that of Guy. If what you say is true, then I will have to reflect upon the opinions that has been cast upon you from the Hyuuga," He faced her squarely, perfectly calm but honest, "especially myself."

Hinata couldn't believe it. This was almost a dream come true! Her father was actually...acknowledging her!

"Prepare your ceremonial dress for tomorrow, Hinata," Hiashi crossed her threshold, watching her carefully. "You have duties to perform in the name of the Hyuuga. Make us proud."

Closing the door behind him, Hinata fell to her knees.

It had been so long since her father actually saw her. To actually acknowledge her and the likes of her mother in a good way was a momentous occasion, yet, she worried, at what cost?

Neji told her that she would be meeting her suitors tomorrow.

What plans did the Hyuuga council have that would make her father personally seek her out to prepare her for tomorrow? What was she going to be forced to endure upon the looks, the treasures offered between Hyuuga and the nations present for her hand in marriage?

What was she going to tell Naruto?

What was she going to do?

She wanted none of this, none of it...

"I have duties to perform in the name of the Hyuuga," Hinata repeated her father's words, her mind, her fingers, her lips, and her heart finding its way back to the blonde haired boy that has taken everything pitiful and made it strong at the forefront of her mind.

"I also have a duty to you, Naruto-kun. I won't go back on how I feel about you, ever."

Hinata's fingers covered her heart, thinking back to what he said to her.

_"I promise to take care of you, Hinata-chan. As long as I'm here, and I have a way to get to you, I'll never, ever hurt you. You'll always be the first thing on my mind. Every happy thought, before I go to sleep and I wake up, it will be how thankful I am that you let me...be with you, Hinata-chan."_

That is what he told her after they kissed.

Was her love for her Naruto-kun stronger than the demands and, hopefully, approval of her father?

Hinata felt confident, sure, and able to be able to stand her ground. It would be the first time, ever that she was able to make her point clear on her standing, but would it be enough to simply do so and it be settled peacefully and without repercussions?

She hoped so.

Climbing into bed, she took on last look at all the beautiful color and inhaled all the new fragrances in her room.

Closing her eyes, she thought of Naruto-kun, wondering if either of them was strong enough for what could, potentially, be the end of their relationship. She had personally seen the lengths her family would go through to end what they thought was potentially negative in the name of the Hyuuga.

Naruto certainly wouldn't be the first they would go to extremes in the name of their greatness.

Squeezing her pillow, she forced herself to think of great things, beautiful things, happy things...with him, Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage and husband.

When sleep finally took her, the man standing next to her no longer had blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and wasn't anything that she remembered Naruto ever being.

In fact, she couldn't even see his face.

Who was he? Why was he standing next to her? Where had her Naruto-kun gone?

"Not...Naruto...kun," Hinata sleepily mumbled, tossing uncomfortably at the images forming in her head. "No...not...you...I...want...Naruto-kun."

Her sleep brought her no solace.

xxx

That morning had been exactly what she had been afraid of.

Wearing her traditional ceremonial kimono, which took an army of Cadet Branch servants to get everything on straight, including her make up, she now stood by her sister and her father at the head of the yard with each of the Clan Heads escorting suitors and their family from a foreign village. Neji was there, along with each of the highest ranking Cadet Branch members, in their perfectly white yukatas, poised and perfectly still seating.

Hiashi spoke, his voice clear and authoritative.

"I want to welcome you all for your assistance in escorting these honored representatives for the Hyuuga. As the Great Families of Konoha, you have proudly served us in this tradition. I, Hyuuga Hiashi, thank you."

He turned to each one in turn.

"Now, let the ceremony begin."

Without turning his head, he spoke loud and clear, "Hyuuga Hinata, step forward."


	3. Ch 3 For You

**AN: I have been working for a long time to get to this point in my story. I want to thank all of you for coming with me on the journey so far, because, I am sure, there will be those who will have something to say at the end of the chapter.**

xxx

**For The Good Of The Village: Suitors Arc**

**Ch 3 For You**

**Five minutes before the Main House entered the Courtyard. **

"You can't avoid your fate, Hinata-sama. Drag your feet all you want, but it is a useless tactic."

Hinata noticed Neji and several other Cadet members waiting for her in the hall to the main courtyard. Ko as well as a small army of female Cadet servants who helped Hanabi were about her, ready to answer the need should she ask of it. Neji, head lowered with the other Hyuuga Cadet family were next to him, prepared to enter the courtyard on either side of her spoke low enough for only her to hear.

She heard it, though, and decided, right then and there, to ask, "You didn't tell my father about Naruto-kun."

He graced her answer with a small, slim smile. "Tenten talked with me yesterday and I agreed to allow Fate to happen unaided. I'm sure you would do the same for me if the positions were switched."

She didn't miss his exceptionally bitter tone.

A hurt frown broke her expressionless mask her father had taught her and her sister, "I would, Neji nii-san. I really, really would."

"Of course you would, Hinata-sama."

Hinata began to argue, but her guard procession was already moving into the courtyard.

"Destiny awaits," He, as well as all the other Cadets bowed to her, allowing her to walk forward to, as Neji would put it, her fate.

xxx

**Present Time.**

"Hyuuga Hinata, step forward."

It was _that_ time. The time she had been dreading since she was aware that a life with anyone of the suitors present would now be her new life and not the one she had envisioned with her Naruto-kun.

What made it all the more devastating was how brief she had known actual freedom. For two weeks, she had actually had a life outside of these walls and felt the shackles of her family fall off of her shoulders and simply lived as a normal, carefree girl...well, as far as kunoichi of the Leaf would allow.

Still, it was so much more!

And it was only...what? A week that her and her Naruto-kun were now...now...

His hands, his eyes, his voice, his lips.

...made her blush.

Squirming inside her fitted, outrageously expensive silk mauve and rich lilac kimono, she proceeded to the center as instructed. Her Hyuuga eyes took in the Clan Heads, each one standing proud, some not so proudly in the Nara's case.

She could see Shikamaru and his father exchange words, Shikamaru mouthing the word 'troublesome' several times. What did give her a sliver of amusement was the way he was taking very unstealthy glances at the fierce looking blonde with four tails sticking out of her head, while wearing in a pretty red native Sand dress.

To her honor, she kept a cool and regale presence next to a young man with stark red hair and a dark glower that sent a shiver down Hinata's spine.

"Now, Clan Heads," Hiashi called out, gesturing to Hinata, "please step forward and announce yourself to Hyuuga Hinata."

"I am Inuzuka Tsume with my daughter," The wild looking Inuzuka matron bowed roughly, hooking her thumb to her more feminine heiress. "Inuzuka Hana," Then to her right, "and my son Inuzuka Kiba. Representing the Land of Tea."

Kiba frowned visibly at the suitor he brought for her, shaking his head in a private warning.

It made her swallow nervously, but that was quickly assuaged by a wink over his tattoo'd cheek.

"Yamanka Inoichi," The tall handsome man presented himself, "and my heiress," He brought Ino up to his side, his hand on her back," Ino representing KiriKagure."

Ino gave her hair a pretty flip before giving an overly flamboyant curtsy. When she stood back up, she gave Hinata a bright smile.

"Akimichi Chouza," The thick bodied red headed man spoke, patting his equally rotund son with his grizzly bear paw sized hand, "And my heir, Akimichi Chouji, representing the Land Of Iron."

A noisy growl from both of their stomachs broke the solemn silence.

A few good natured chuckles echoed as loudly, lightening the mood.

Hyuuga Hiashi made no notice or word of it, so the procession continued.

"Aburame Shibi," The trench cloaked bug user approached, adjusting his round lensed sunglasses, tilted his head ever so lightly to his right, " and my heir, Shino, Representing the Kumokagure."

Shino nodded to Hinata in greeting, Hinata responded with a little wave of her hand.

Shuffling feet and suspicious Hyuuga members all kept their vigilant eyes on the trio of Kumo nins behind Shino. This was the first time they were allowed within the compound considering the history between them and what has happened to Hizashi and Hinata.

It was obvious, given the worried turn of her opalescent eyes that she didn't feel comfortable, but it was all for show.

The shinobi villages always had relations with each other, whether those relationships involved negotiation, theft, or down right war often depended on how badly they wanted to acquire something. It was peacetime so, for now, Kumo and the others were trying to acquire Hyuuga blood through marriage instead of kidnapping. Hinata didn't have to look behind her to see the scowl on Neji's face. It was easy for her to guess what he thought of having a representative from Kumo here.

Hiashi, also, took a moment to give Shibi's troupe a weighted stare.

However, just like that, he moved on.

"Thank you all, Clans of Konoha, for assisting the Hyuuga with this moment of our culture and tradition. Now then, Clan Heads reveal their suitors and chaperone for Hinata to bear witness to their presence."

Since it was Tsume that spoke first, she stepped away, revealing a handsome Westerner with a cigarette in his mouth, accompanied by a pretty, young woman, probably a sister by their similar hair and eyes.

Inoichi stood aside next, revealing a shy, spiky haired boy that looked ready to hide behind the shapely hips of the stunningly beautiful scarlet haired woman in a long, fitted blue dress with a revealing bust line.

Shikaku side stepped, allowing the red haired boy with glaring, moody eyes with a sand colored gourd on his back to step forward with the 'troublesome' blonde Shikamaru couldn't keep his eyes off of.

Shibi stepped back, allowing a dark skinned male with a lollipop in his mouth, standing next to two women: one with yellow eyes and crimson hair with a firm shinobi build, the other a trim woman with light grey hair and green eyes.

Chouza shuffled awkwardly, allowing a tall, proud looking samurai man with dark hair and equally dark eyes. Wearing the same custom samurai attire, was a younger teen girl with strong sibling features.

"Hyuuga Neji, step forward and join Hinata's side."

This part of the ceremony was expected. Those who would select a suitor would need an assistant and, possibly, a chaperone as well.

"Now, suitors for the Hyuuga, please, state your name."

The first to announce their self was...

"Terumi Mei," The model'esque woman from Kiri purred, raising her fingers into her cascading red and crimson locks, giving a sensual pose and a bawdy smile. "Lets build a beautiful relationship together."

"Primiko Mifune, forever at your service should you chose me," The female samurai from the Land Of Iron knelt, head lowered respectfully.

"Sabaku No Temari," Came the firm, fearless reply from the four pig tailed blonde from Suna, bowing gracefully and respectfully with her tensen fan snapped open, hiding her face. Unlike the others, she needed no other words to express herself.

"Mabui of Kumokagure, please allow me to be the first to mend our history through this union. It would be my greatest honor doing so." She offered a deep bend of her back, humbling herself.

Hinata started, unable to comprehend what was going on.

Neji, too, was at a loss for words, turning to face Hiashi at this unexplainable turn of events.

"Hiashi-sama, I don't believe it is a practice among the Hyuuga to have marriages of the same gender-"

This comment caused a round of chuckles to each and everyone there.

With a smile, Hiashi paced away from his brood of Main House members to personally explain it.

"Do you remember when I talked to you and Hanabi about the subject of suitors?"

Neji thought back, remembering about it usually being the duty of the Hyuuga to select a proper suitor for the Hyuuga, but there was more...

"Hiashi-sama, you said you wanted me to take particular care of Hinata-sama on my way back home." The gears in Neji's mind were turning furiously, trying to figure out where the trick was in all of this.

"Of course," Hiashi gestured to Hinata to join him. Shuffling to her father, she kept her normally timid eyes straight but curious as to what was going on. "She is here to be a witness and chaperone for the Hyuuga potentially accepting the suitor for marriage."

"It's not for me?" Hinata squeaked, turning to gawk at her father.

Hiashi, with a very mild, almost amused yet mischievous smile turned to Neji, speaking softly, "Did I ever say these suitors were for Hinata?"

The words were on the tip of his lips, that, yes, he had, but, looking back on what was said, verbatim...

**Flashback**

_"The Hokage has denied the Hyuuga's to seek out diplomatic expeditions and has now left it in the hands of the other families of Konoha in our stead. There was a particular matter that needed to be address that was coming up and was now denied. The Elder's were not happy about it, especially when the subject of 'suitors' comes into play."_

_"Suitors?" Hanabi parroted._

_"Yes," He turned slightly to his daughter. "When a Hyuuga comes of age, there is the process to seek out a suitable mate for them to wed into our Clan. That was the mission we were trying to request from the Hokage before we were turned away."_

_He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How they can determine the value of our needs through the perspective of anyone's eyes but our own has me worried, but it is no longer in our hands. So," He turned to Neji, "when you are on your way to escort Lady Hinata back from Wave Country, I want you to take particular care. Is that understood?"_

**End Flashback**

All he had said was that he needed to ensure Hinata came back safely, but, looking back at it now, it was easy to see where the small twist in misreading his words.

"Then who are the suitors..." Hinata asked, but, realizing the way ceremony was carried out.

One person had to be the witness and chaperone, the other was the one being sought after by suitors. Hiashi had stated, before hand, for the suitors were to come forward for Hinata to witness the proceedings.

If she was the witness, the one being proposed to was...

"Hyuuga Neji," Hiashi put his arm around his nephew, turning him to face the quartet of women, "they're here for you."

**xxx**

**AN: Now, for all of you who absolutely KNEW how this story was going, I have to ask this: How sure are you about that now?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Your Mistress.**

**PS- There have been a few people who have pointed out Gerard Betrand and that I've made a mistake in my context of the chapter 'Suitors' in For The Good Of The Village: Wave Arc. All I have to say is this: Have I?**

**Think about it.**


	4. Ch 4 Finding Her

**AN: After looking over the outline a bit, I decided to change the title for the second arc from Suitors to Hyuuga. It will make sense in time. **

**Also, I would like to point out something a reviewer had mentioned a while back about having the suitors all fall in love with Hinata. The reason I had rebutted with 'Has any of the suitors even met Hinata in my original version' was due to the fact I didn't want that review to misinform the readers that it had happened, thus those believing it had and then reading what had actually happened seem like some kind of misprint.**

**I had nothing against the reviewer, just wanted to make sure the facts were straight.**

**Your Mistress.**

**XXX**

**For The Good Of The Village: Hyuuga Arc  
**

**Ch 4 Finding Her  
**

Naruto had to end his date with Anko as soon as possible.

He wasn't sure what Kakashi had told her about him or even if she was interested in the prospect of meeting him at all, but the idea that there was a lonely, nice, decent girl waiting for him to take her out only to be stood up left a very bad taste in his mouth.

The right thing to do would be to let her down easy, and, possibly, hope they could still be friends in the future, right?

It was all going to work out well, it just needed to get done as soon as possible.

Now, he needed to find her, give her the flowers, apologize, and then get back home to think of his darling Hinata-chan. He didn't like the way her eyes turned down when he mentioned he was going on a date with someone else. How could he do that to her? He was such a jerk! Didn't he mention it to her back in Wave before things got bad with Zabuza and Haku? Didn't she also share that amazing scene with him at the beach and tell her how he had wished Sakura was there with him? She was right there, hoping to enjoy some time with him, and he was off thinking of other girls.

Naruto fidgeted with the disorganized clumps of flowers in his hands, reeling with the realities of his own foolish ignorance.

"But I can make it better now," He clenched his fist in conviction. "She's my girl and I won't ever hurt her like that again. Time to make up for it."

He tried to stifle a silly giggle, but it came out anyways.

"Maybe she'll reward me with another kiss afterwards."

With a spring in his step, he marched right into the doors of the Wasted Leaf, a bar for veteran shinobi.

xxx

Sakura rolled the stem of the bright daisy in her fingers as she lounged on her red and pink sheets of her bed. Confusion and disappointment were not unique feelings for Sakura, troubled about many of her own qualities in her preteen life, but this one baffled her the most.

Naruto had beat her.

Hinata had beat her.

At what?

Her most coveted and treasured quest: gain Sasuke's approval and, hopefully, affection.

While what they did breach between the trio wasn't exactly a tender hearted love as she would hope for herself, but those two had reached that dark haired boy like no one or any other had been able to in their class.

How?

This question plagued her mind. She had to know, but, above all, she also had to realize two very basic facts that were, simply, undeniable.

Hinata wasn't even trying to get Sasuke, but he saw her as a team mate. Be it her Clan status, her Kekkei Genkai or quiet nature, she wasn't one hundred percent sure, but if there was one thing that Sakura decided she should try to do, hard as it may be, was listen to Hinata's advice.

That sounded so lame, however, not as much as the next fact that was absolutely crushing in its accuracy.

Sliding out of bed, Sakura walked over to the little dresser she had on the wall and fitted the little flower into a home made vase she and Ino had made in one of her earlier classes at the Academy.

Naruto was the first boy to ever give her a flower.

Rolling her eyes, she touched the petals and smiled at the weirdness of it all.

"Okay, so he's kind of romantic, Hinata."

Taking the picture of her and her team into hand, she placed it a little closer to the flower, letting her gaze linger on Naruto a bit.

"Take care of his heart for me, will you, Hinata? He's never been loved like this before and he'll never get it from me. So, even though he is kind of baka, he needs it from a decent girl."

Resting her cheek on her fist, she even gave the picture a little smirk.

"I would still be careful. He's a huge pervert."

xxx

"You pervert!"

Slap!

Naruto cleared the path in time as a touchy shinobi getting palm marked by a disgruntled kunoichi when her open hand cheek chop connected. While he would have expected there to be some kind of altercation afterwards, he was surprised to hear the receiver answer back with, "And you're a tramp!"

Slap!

Now that, he didn't see coming.

The two got into a tussle, but it soon turned into a grappling, groping, kissing, tonguing...

"Uhm..." Naruto dodged the weird social interaction and weaved through the cheering patrons and friends that supported this weird form of display to get to the bar.

"Hi."

When Naruto approached, a surly bald tender wiped at the faded mahogany, uninterested in him but in a dark corner of the bar where another scuffle was going on. Screams and cries of pity were echoing off the wall, making Naruto wince.

"I was going to call you, but we got delayed and the mission carried over into the-" A victim cried.

"The Red Light district," a female voice growled through the murmurs of onlookers. "Where you and your team just so happen to be 'undercover' with three geishas and a lot of body paint."

"Wow, wouldn't want to be him," Naruto chuckled, hoping to earn the disinterested server's attention. "But, seriously, I'm here to meet someone."

Now he had the tender's eye. "You're not very good at subtlety, are you, Chuckles?"

Large blue eyes blinked in reply. "I've been called worse. What do you mean?"

The bartender's shoulders slumped, losing interest again. Another fight was breaking out with the victim's friends now trying to intervene and getting their just desserts.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Well," Naruto fluffed his flowers, blushing at the oncoming let down. "I'm looking for Anko. Mitarashi Anko-chan."

The bartender stopped cleaning to look at Naruto as if he had just said something...inappropriate.

"Kid, you should run."

"Eh?"

"Like...now."

**At the back of the bar...**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!" The woman had one man face planted into the plaster of the bar's wall, three tables were littering the floor in pieces, along with a shinobi draping said pieces with several pointing things, like glass, wood, forks, and some skewer looking sticks, and the last one was being held against the last standing table with this face against its plane, bleeding profusely out of his broken nose.

"That's what they all say."

**Back with Naruto...**

"Uhm...but I got these for Anko-chan." He held his prized bouquet proudly under the bartender's nose. "I was told she was going to meet me here. I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard to find a quiet, polite, delicate, demure, and modest girl like her around here. Where is she?"

A patron who had been standing to Naruto's left burst out laughing, along with some of his other less inebriated team.

"Kid, I think the woman you're looking for is over there." He pointed towards the back.

Following his direction, Naruto peeked this way and that, frowning as if to look around the mess of patrons clearly avoiding the havoc created by a single kunoichi.

"Where?"

"There, kid! Can you see? She's right there?"

Naruto's began to get frustrated, turning to the guy that was supposed to be pointing to his expected date. There was only this woman with a messy crown of purple hair, trench coat with way too much showing that a decent woman shouldn't expose, shin guards under a mini skirt that he was afraid to guess if she had any lady garments underneath, and an eerie look in her brown eyes that made him want to stay as clear of her as possible.

Hopefully, he won't have to ask her where his date would be.

"I am! I don't see her. Is she behind that dirty looking tramp?"

As a collective, the customers held their breath, craned their necks towards the back, and waited for the tsunami level of killing intent to calm.

It didn't.

"Stay right here," the female shinobi called out to her downed victim...

Shink!

"Aaaah!"

...after she shoved a kunai through his hand, pinning him to the table.

Looking over the high collar of her trench coat, Naruto received the creepiest grin he ever saw. "I think my date has arrived."


	5. Ch 5 You're Smiling

**AN: Dear Reader, I am your Mistress.  
**

**I want to begin by humbly apologizing for the delay. Life has taken a few unhappy tumbles along with some PTSD I have been dealing with since my time in Iraq. Needless to say, thanks to my friends, family, and Lord Of The Land Of Fire they have helped me move on past my mental blocks and push me to complete this chapter. **

**As much as I would have liked to go into more detail of what happened post Neji finding out about the suitors being for him and Naruto's encounter with Anko, I HAVE to do a sort of time skip for the sake of getting this story moving. I have decided I want to start working original stories, but I can't seem to do that with this story and the Get What You Wanted series still haunting my mind.  
**

**For that, I have decided I won't work on them till I have completed this story as well as the Rosario Vampire one. It is my goal to do so within a decent time frame.  
**

**Thank you all for your support.**

**Respectfully,  
**

**Your Mistress.  
**

**For The Good Of The Village: Hyuuga Arc  
**

**Ch 5 You're Smiling  
**

"Hokage-sama, the applications for the Chuunin Exam have come in from our Genin's senseis. It would seem there has been some special requests from the Hyuuga's to..."

Sarutobi Hiruzen tried to listen to the report from his assistant, but his eyes kept following the flutter of the shadows behind the Chuunin caused by the wind tugging at the curtain.

Was it just the wind? Was this the beginning of some summoning? Behind that harmless dark line did an enemy lurk waiting to pounce upon him? Maybe that of his people?

"Granted," He answered without any real thought. "I trust Hiashi has his hands full enough with Neji's suitors trying to vie for their place within the Hyuuga's. I was a little surprised to hear about Terumi Mei, the prominent Mizukagi candidate."

His assistant failed to muffle a laugh. "It's amazing the steps some women will do to find a husband."

A bushy grey eyebrow rose to the comment. "I would think a lovely and talented woman of her standing would be a fine choice for any eligible bachelor. Do you disagree?"

"Oh no, Hokage-sama," The young Chuunin waved away his leader's concern, "It's just I never would have pegged her deceiving the Hyuuga's Cadet Branch genius just to talk to Hiashi himself. Did she plan on showing how motherly she could be through his servant just to earn a date with the clan Head?"

Hiruzen pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. "That young man is his nephew, his deceased brother's son. Some respect is due, I would think."

"My apologies, Hokage-sama," His assistant recovered uncomfortably, "but the Hyuuga have always made it clear that there is a difference between their sub family branch versus main."

"Perhaps," The Third grunted, his eyes following a few puffs of dust a stray wind collected and scattered through out the air. "Now that the other clans are interceding into the affairs the Hyuuga's had reign over, we can hope their focus will be turned inward. I have high hopes for them to rebuild what needs to be by their own accord. My influence can only go so far, even if it is inside these walls."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The Chuunin flipped another report. "By the way, these need to be signed in regards to Lady Hinata-sama's suitor that we arrested, Gerard Betrand."

"Oh, him," The Hokage accepted the small stack of documents, signed and stamped them after going over them a few times. "I see...So this young man and his family have been channeling money through his sister?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The Chuunin brought out another report, pointing to a certain highlighted paragraph. "That was why the family Inuzuka Matron and her daughter accepted that vile man to be brought to the Hyuuga compound. It was rumored that someone of the Betrand family was giving money to sub factions of mercenaries and creating small armies supported by Gato, the magnate that Kakashi and his team ran into in Wave. We could not find out who 'J. Bertrand' was. After letting them see some of the Hyuuga's minor budget and investing reports they were able to trace back to some of the accounts that had Gato's fingerprints all over it."

"Hmm, good." The Hokage initialed off a few more pages, pulled a ledger out and started to sign off on a few other documents with the letter head 'Bounty' on it. "Please ensure this is given to the Inuzuka's and Hyuuga's. Have Ibiki do what he needs to with the funds received from the Betrand's."

"What of the daughter, Jennine?"

Sarutobi hummed in thought. "The young lady wasn't fully aware of her family's actions, so as long as she continues to be of assistance to us there won't be any need to punish her."

"She has a substantial amount of money that her brother and father were using under her name, Hokage-sama. What is to be done with those funds and her?"

"Sadly, that is up to her. We can't give her back the money that doesn't belong to her, yet we can't exactly let her go penniless since she is assisting us."

The Hokage wrote another chit receipt for the Chuunin to accept. "This is also part of the bounty she can have. While it's paltry compared to her own funds, it should be enough to get her back onto her feet with some work and schooling."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

A few more reports were discussed, when a couple of orange clad bodies bounded from the rooftops in the distance from their view of the window. After a few seconds, a trench coat wearing Jounin was hot on his tail.

The Third sighed, rubbing his eyes in distress. "Don't tell me."

"Yes, Hokage-sama, Anko is still chasing Naruto through the village declaring some rather obscene remarks of what she intends to do when she catches him."

"I really wish she would tone down that mouth of hers." The Hokage blinked in confusion. "Did we bill her for the tattoo parlor's equipment and studio?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The Chuunin flipped a few pages back on his clip board. "It seems when she caught him that one time and promised to, and I quote 'tattoo her name on his ass-'"

"A-hem."

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, his rear," The Chuunin corrected himself, "she meant it."

"He really is getting good at escaping from her." Sarutobi stroked his beard in consideration. "Good training can be found in the most unusual places."

"There has been complaints about the Uzumaki boy," The chuunin flipped through another clip board on the desk in front of him, scrolling his finger over a few lines.

"When isn't there?" The Hokage smiled in mock impatience. "What is it this time?"

"It's from the Hyuuga Clan."

"Oh?" Sarutobi had been waiting for this. "And it would be?"

"They feel he is putting the young heiress in danger."

"Really? How so?" The elder shinobi couldn't wait to hear what excuse the prominent clan would come up with to keep the village nuisance away from their Main Branch first born.

"You know why, Hokage-sama."

"Hmm." Sarutobi has had an increase of reports from the locals concerning Hinata's spare time being shared with the 'demon who must not be named publicly or face retribution'.

"What is their official reason?"

"They are afraid his lack of academic standing, cultural awareness, and ability to act with civility will hinder the heiress's ability to perform as needed in a Clan function."

"So...they're afraid he's going to negatively impact her because he's too stupid, crass, and lacks civility?"

"In a nutshell, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi huffed, "Tell them their request has been received and will be looked into. In the mean time, both Hinata and Naruto are shinobi of the Leaf, thus do not need to be protected from each other unless there is some kind of danger to the other's life that is outside the laws of our code of conduct."

"Hai."

"How is our young Uzumaki and Hyuuga doing?" The Hokage asked with a hint of mischief.

"As well as could be, Hokage-sama." The Chuunin tapped his chin. "It's kind of...nice to see him running around town doing odd things that go outside the usual graffiti and vandalism."

"I'm sure Iruka would approve."

"He made a comment that Naruto would have a future in cosmetics after he painted the eyes and added blush to the monuments."

"Well, what can I say? Red eyeshadow isn't exactly my color, when he painted it last time."

The two shinobi chuckled.

"While the Hyuuga and the populace seem to dispute their time together, Hinata-sama is showing progress."

The Hokage looked over said young lady's personal file and nodded in approval. "Agreed."

"Ibiki has released Haku for probation."

"Oh, has he now?"

"Hai," The chuunin poked through some of the files on the shelf and pushed it in front of him. "It would seem he found the perfect place for our parolee/future citizen."

"And that would be?"

"The Academy as a teacher's assistant."

"Let me guess, shinobi skills are outstanding however his rudimentary skills need brushing up on?"

"Exactly. He is too old to be a student but with his sharp mind he should have no problem getting the fundamentals."

"Good, good. Anything else?"

"Lord Jiraiya is making his way over. According to his last report he says there's been movement from Sound and, possibly, Sand."

The Third folded his hands to consider what could be meant in this. Turning to face the window behind him, he already had to consider the delicacy needed to prepare for every possibility that might things uncomfortable with their current visitors.

"I see," Sarutobi reached into his desk to pull out his pipe and tobacco. "Send out a report to ANBU and our tracker teams to keep a watch on our perimeters. Jiraiya wouldn't make such a claim unless there is a something to worry about. He especially wouldn't head his way back to Konoha unless he felt a very urgent need to do so."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The Chuunin began to scribble a few notes down. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

Sarutobi shook his head but caught himself, raising a hand to stop his assistant before he excused himself.

"Make sure to warn the bath houses and kunoichi. I would hate to get that mountain of reports about him getting caught peeping again."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

**XXX**

"Good morning, Hyuuga...sama?"

Hiashi frowned at the passing Cadet Member, Keo, if he remembered correctly. "Good morning, Keo."

The young male continued on, turning to look over his shoulder at the Clan Head as if he saw something unusual. This would not have bothered Hiashi had he not seen the same unnerving stare through the last six members of the sub family. It was rather unsettling.

"Lord Hiashi," An Elder stopped him before he made his way to the breakfast table where Hanabi and Hinata were waiting for him. "The visitors from Cloud wanted to relay a message to..."

Hiashi waited for the Elder to continue but he stared back at him in that curious way most of his other family members had so far.

"Yes?"

Shaking his head, the Elder continued. "They wanted to express their disappointment for not accepting their kunoichi, Mabui, as a servant in your employ. Despite the Aburame Clan's refusal of their suitor choice, they expected sending one of their Chuunin's to be his servant would have been a good chance to mend ties."

"The Hyuuga are not foolish enough to accept such gestures of peace without concern. Please send them our apology and thank them for their offer."

"They'll be upset at our refusal."

Hiashi smoothed his robe at his chest, "No, they won't. We have reopened communications with them and they'll want to maintain that."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes as is our...guest."

"Good," Hiashi stood before the sliding door, holding his breath.

"Lord Hiashi," the Elder scowled at him.

"Yes?"

"Quit smiling like that. You look like a pubescent teen."

"I'm...smiling?"

Shaking his head, the Elder walked away.

"I'm not smiling." The Hyuuga lord opened the door, scowling at all the faces that turned to greet him.

"Good morning, Otou-sama." Hinata smiled cheerily, glancing occasionally to the side at their guest which made her blush a heavy hue of scarlet.

"Otou-sama," Hanabi's left eye seemed to twitch with irritation. "Can you make her stop, please?"

And trying to feed Hanabi with a bit of egg at the end of some chopsticks was a Mei Terumi, in a shirt, his shirt and with her hair down cascading in a tussled cascade of crimson.

"Otou-sama," Hanabi ducked another attempt from Mei. "You're smiling."

Hiashi eventually found his seat next to Mei.

The beautiful woman turned to him, offered him the egg with the chopsticks at the end, and expected him to take it. "Say 'Aaaaaah."

As much as he would hate to admit it, yes, he, the stoic and unbending ruler of the Hyuuga Clan was smiling.

"Ahhh."

The egg was very, very good.


End file.
